Sorte
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Fazia dois dias desde que Lily Evans estava agindo estranho e James Potter não conseguia compreender porquê. Talvez ela estivesse enfeitiçada ou, talvez, apenas com sorte. [SONGFIC - JILY]


**SORTE**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Fazia dois dias desde que Lily Evans estava agindo estranho e James Potter não conseguia compreender porquê. Talvez ela estivesse enfeitiçada ou, talvez, apenas com sorte.

[SONGFIC - JILY]

* * *

 **Disclaimer & Notas: **Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling. Songfic inspirada na música Everything Has Changed da Taylor Swift feat. Ed Sheeran.

Olar, amores, tudo bem?

Então, gente, essa oneshot é muito, muito especial, porque eu a escrevi (em cima da hora como sempre, virando a madrugada e escrevendo entre os intervalos do trabalho, porque sou dessas) para alguém que também é muito especial para mim.

Para a minha amiga, companheira, parceira, confidente, beta reader, conselheira, bro do meu tp, Harry do meu Golden Trio, mozão da vida :)

Juliana Minotto, também conhecida nesse mundo de fanfics como July Evans! Essa pessoa incrível que tive a oportunidade de conhecer tanto virtual quanto pessoalmente. Essa lindona a quem sempre recorro, seja em dias felizes ou tristes.

Minha melhor amiga :)

Eu te falei que essa música era muito jily, lembra? Então escrevi essa one fluffy para ti! Eu espero que tu goste, amor! Foi escrita rapidinho, pois queria muito postar hoje, dia 14, porque, além de ser o teu aniversário, também é Valentine's Day :)

É a segunda fic que escrevo para ti, olha a pressão, heim? rs 

* * *

**Everything has changed.**

* * *

 ** _All I knew this morning when I woke_**

 ** _Is I know something now I didn't before_**

* * *

Um sorriso bobo pairava sobre os lábios de James enquanto ele observava o dossel de sua cama. Era muito cedo, todos os seus companheiros de dormitório ainda dormiam, mas ele não conseguia sentir-se minimamente sonolento.

A verdade era que sequer lembrava de ter despertado, somente sabia que fazia muito tempo desde que estava acordado. Muito tempo desde que sentia o coração acelerado dentro de seu peito, a sensação de formigamento em todo seu corpo, um aperto intenso em seu estômago. E aquele sorriso que não diminuía.

Era uma manhã – quase madrugada – de sábado e, apesar de normalmente querer dormir bastante, James sentia-se mais disposto do que nunca. Suspirando, afastou as cortinas de sua cama, sorrindo ao deparar-se com o desmantelamento de Sirius contra os seus travesseiros, tendo a cortina da cama dele ficado aberta, provavelmente porque o amigo estivera bêbado demais para conseguir se preocupar em fechá-la antes de adormecer.

— Parece que teve uma ótima noite. — James murmurou para o garoto adormecido e então encaminhou-se até o banheiro, tomando um banho rápido antes de finalmente colocar as vestes de quadribol, lembrando-se que o jogo contra a Corvinal aconteceria dentro de algumas horas.

Ao terminar de se arrumar, sabendo que não conseguiria continuar no dormitório estando tão agitado, James desceu para a sala comunal sem encontrar uma única pessoa ao fazê-lo, portanto contentou-se em ir até uma das poltronas em frente à lareira e sentar-se lá, observando os carvões, totalmente apagados, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos molhados, pensando, _lembrando..._

Ela havia admitido. Ela finalmente, _finalmente_ havia confirmado o que ele sempre soubera (ou fingira que sempre soubera, mas isso não entrava em questão naquele momento).

Lily _gostava dele_. E, por mais que ela não houvesse dito aquelas palavras, por mais que ela não tivesse sido explicita, James _entendera_. Afinal, aquele leve roçar de lábios _significava_ alguma coisa.

E, se ele não estivesse muito enganado a respeito da garota por quem nutria sentimentos e observava há anos, ela não era de sair beijando as pessoas por aí se não _gostasse_ delas.

* * *

 ** _And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_**

 ** _Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_**

* * *

Fechando os olhos, relembrando aquele momento que acontecera horas atrás, James ergueu as mãos para os lábios, recordando-se do exato instante em que ela havia se aproximado e depositara um pequeno beijo sobre sua boca, tão rapidamente que, se ele não estivesse prestando atenção – como sempre estava quando se tratava dela – poderia jurar que fora um sonho.

Eles estavam fazendo a ronda habitual das sextas-feiras e James estava tentando explicar a ela o que era uma Finta de Wronski. Sabia que havia se empolgado na explicação, comentando sobre os jogos em que fora e que havia presenciado tal movimento, descrevendo detalhadamente as manobras enquanto ela o observava, mas Lily não parecia estar entediada ao ouvi-lo.

Não, muito pelo contrário: seus grandes olhos verdes o encaravam como se o estivessem vendo pela primeira vez, suas írises emitiam um brilho que ele não sabia decifrar, suas pupilas estavam dilatadas. James não conseguia recordar o momento em que havia parado de falar, somente que a intensidade do olhar dela era tanta, que ele sentia como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento. E então ela começou a se aproximar, fazendo com que tudo ficasse nítido: ele podia ver os pontinhos dourados em seus olhos, cada sarda mínima em suas bochechas. Podia ver seus cílios, tão claros que nem aparentavam ser tão compridos quanto eram; podia sentir sua respiração bater de encontro a dele, o hálito dela, misturado com o cheiro de chocolate – dos sapos que ele havia levado para convidá-la – o inebriando.

E então, tão leve quanto uma pluma, ela havia ficado na ponta dos pés e depositado um pequeno beijo sobre seus lábios. Sem esperar por sua reação, ela sorrira e então dera as costas, afastando-se por uma entrada lateral no segundo andar, deixando-o completamente sozinho no corredor, embasbacado e com o coração aos saltos dentro do peito.

James não recordava como havia voltado para a Torre da Grifinória, somente que, quando se dera conta, estava deitado contra seus travesseiros, revirando-se na cama, sentindo o coração descompassado enquanto sorria e tocava os lábios. Demorou quase uma hora para que ele finalmente adormecesse.

Agora, encarando a lareira de modo sonhador, James perguntava-se como deveria agir. Perguntava-se como _ela_ iria agir. O ignoraria? Fingiria que nada havia acontecido? Gritaria com ele, o culparia por não ter evitado?

Ele não sabia o que esperar, pois, apesar de a conhecer há tanto tempo – e de a observar há tanto tempo – James nunca havia, de fato, imaginado que chegariam àquele momento: em que ela tomaria a iniciativa.

Foram tantos anos de recusas e de rolar de olhos e expressões entediadas, tanto foras que ele havia levado que, por mais que a quisesse tanto, por mais que, desde o último ano o relacionamento deles tivesse melhorado, não tinha pensado no que aconteceria se, de fato, ela lhe desse uma chance.

Claro, havia imaginado milhares de cenas em que a beijava – não apenas _beijava_ , mas isso também não entrava em questão – milhares de vezes em que a imaginara admitindo que gostava dele. Mas nunca houvera sido tão real. Nunca um daqueles sonhos bobos – que não eram tão bobos assim – o haviam preparado para a situação em que se encontrava.

Não que estivesse reclamando, claro que não. Estava apenas _nervoso_. Muito, desmedidamente, nervoso.

* * *

 ** _'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello"_**

 ** _And your eyes look like coming home_**

* * *

Ele estivera tão focado em seus pensamentos que demorou a perceber o som de passos indicando que mais alguém havia caído da cama naquele sábado. Erguendo os olhos em direção às escadas do dormitório feminino – de onde os sons pareciam provir – James deparou-se com a personificação de seus pensamentos.

Lily parecia completamente alheia ao fato de que estava sendo observada, seus olhos verdes estavam levemente inchados de sono e ela bocejava, passando uma mão sobre os olhos para limpar as lágrimas sonolentas que desciam por ali enquanto que, com a outra, guardava um vidrinho pequeno dentro das vestes. James estranhou aquilo, entretanto, embora a garota estivesse com os cabelos bagunçados e as vestes levemente desarrumadas, ainda estava bonita demais para que ele prestasse atenção em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o modo como ela andava e se movia. Lily estava quase em frente a ele quando finalmente o viu. Seus olhos encontraram com os de James e suas bochechas imediatamente coraram, deixando-a com uma adorável coloração de vermelho berrante.

— Oi. — Ela murmurou, parecendo sem saber exatamente o que falar.

— Olá. — James retribuiu o cumprimento, sentindo-se oco por dentro.

Um silêncio estranho recaiu sobre eles enquanto se encaravam, perscrutando-se como se quisessem ler os pensamentos um do outro. Os olhos de Lily estavam mais claros naquela manhã, James percebeu. Um turbilhão de emoções se acometia dentro deles, como um mar agitado, fazendo com que ele não conseguisse decifrá-los, fazendo com que ele se afogasse dentro deles.

Fazendo com que ele _quisesse_ se afogar dentro deles, perder-se naquela imensidão de verde para que ela e somente ela fosse o único que visse pelo resto de seus dias.

* * *

 ** _All I know is you held the door_**

 ** _You'll be mine and I'll be yours_**

* * *

E então, contrariando qualquer reação que ele teria imaginado que ela fosse ter, Lily sorriu para ele, roubando seu fôlego, deixando-o zonzo.

— Ansioso para o jogo? — Ela perguntou, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios e, surpreendendo-o, caminhou até a poltrona livre quase em frente à que ele estava sentado, atirando-se sobre ela e ajeitando-se de modo a ficar confortável contra as almofadas.

— Na verdade, um pouco. — James respondeu, após finalmente ter encontrado sua voz. Ele limpou a garganta ao perceber que havia soado rouco e então prosseguiu: — Mas nada que um bom café da manhã não resolva.

— Uma pena que é cedo demais. — Ela disse e voltou a bocejar. — Caiu da cama?

— Poderia perguntar o mesmo para você, embora eu claramente esteja muito mais acordado. — James disse e sorriu, divertido, para ela.

— Na verdade, _eu caí_ sim. — Lily disse e, corando levemente, rolou os olhos ao adicionar: — Estava sonhando com alguma coisa que me deixou agitada demais... e então acordei com uma dor descomunal no ombro esquerdo, após ter rolado e caído contra a minha mesinha de cabeceira. — Bufou para James, que ria ao imaginar aquela cena. — Certo, Potter, tudo bem, pode rir. — Rolou os olhos para ele. — Foi patético mesmo.

— Desculpe, Evans, é só que... — Mas ele voltou a rir, fazendo-a bufar novamente.

— Parece de bom humor hoje.

— Sim, eu estou. Tive uma noite _ótima_. — James disse, dando ênfase na última parte, sorrindo ao perceber as orelhas dela avermelharem.

Mas, é claro, Lily Evans não se deixou abater.

— É bom mesmo que tenha dormido bem, afinal fiquei sabendo, segundo fontes confiáveis – e piscou para ele, desconcertando-o. — que o time da Corvinal está muito forte este ano.

— Não tanto quanto o da Grifinória. — James respondeu sem pestanejar, fazendo-a sorrir novamente.

— Certo. É o que espero. — Ela disse e então voltou a se erguer da poltrona, ajeitando as vestes antes de começar a se encaminhar para a saída. — Até mais, Potter.

— Ei, Evans! — James a chamou, fazendo-a parar com a mão na maçaneta da porta e voltar-se para encará-lo com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Sim?

— Com o que você estava sonhando que te fez cair da cama? — James indagou, verdadeiramente curioso.

Os olhos dela voltaram a brilhar daquele jeito ilegível, parecendo derreter sobre os dele, fazendo-o perder o fôlego mais uma vez.

— Você, Potter. — Ela disse, sem qualquer pudor, fazendo-o escancarar a boca de surpresa, e então terminou de abrir a porta, saindo e fechando-a levemente atrás de si.

James ficou encarando o lugar pelo qual ela havia sumido, sentindo como se sua cabeça estivesse cheia de água. Se havia uma resposta que James não havia esperado, com certeza era a que Lily havia lhe dado.

Pelo que pareceu ser a milésima vez desde que acordara, aquele sorriso bobo se estendeu pelos lábios de James e ele bagunçou os cabelos antes de erguer-se da poltrona e, tomado de uma coragem Grifinória, encaminhou-se para o mesmo lugar pelo qual a garota havia acabado de sair.

* * *

 ** _All I know since yesterday_**

 ** _Is everything has changed_**

* * *

— Hey, Evans! — Ele chamou assim que estava do lado de fora e a encontrou no final do corredor, quase dobrando em direção às escadas.

Erguendo os olhos para ele, parecendo surpresa, Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Sim?

— O que está acontecendo? — Ele perguntou e então começou a se aproximar. Lily continuou parada, esperando até que ele estivesse ao lado dela antes de voltar a caminhar, o que não deixou de surpreendê-lo.

— Nada está acontecendo, Potter. — Ela respondeu, mas tinha um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios. — Por quê?

— Nada. — Ele disse e deu de ombros, embora também estivesse sorrindo. — O que vai fazer agora?

— Ir até a cozinha. — Lily respondeu, fazendo-o arquear as sobrancelhas enquanto a observava. — O quê? Você e os seus amigos não são os únicos que conhecem os segredos do castelo, Potter. — Disse-lhe, interpretando bem demais a expressão no rosto dele.

Sentindo as bochechas esquentarem, embora não soubesse ao certo o porquê, James observou-a pelo canto do olho, imaginando o que teria acontecido com ela para que estivesse tão... _diferente_ com ele.

Certo, a verdade era que a relação deles havia melhorado consideravelmente desde o ano anterior, quando James decidira que estava mais do que na hora de parar de, bem... de ser um _babaca_. Havia coisas mais importantes com as quais se preocupar, como, por exemplo, a guerra que parecia a cada dia mais próxima de explodir sobre eles.

O mundo bruxo estava um caos e, por mais que ele não fosse diretamente afetado pela guerra, sentia-se na obrigação de agir. Ele queria poder lutar, queria defender aqueles que, por conta de algo tão estúpido quanto o sangue, eram negligenciados. James estava cansado dos preconceitos da sociedade bruxa: o fato de um de seus melhores amigos ser um lobisomem e sofrer por conta desta condição imposta a ele somente colaborava para que quisesse fazer justiça.

Talvez por conta disso – e por ter melhorado consideravelmente seu comportamento dentro da escola (embora continuasse sendo um Maroto) – Dumbledore decidira que ele era uma boa opção para monitor-chefe.

A princípio ele quisera rejeitar a proposta, imaginando que o diretor deveria ter finalmente enlouquecido ao escolhê-lo, mas então... então ele vira o nome de quem dividiria as responsabilidades de monitoria com ele. _Lily Evans._ E então soube que era a oportunidade perfeita para mostrar a ela o quanto havia melhorado. Amadurecido.

Afinal o que melhor do que ser um monitor responsável para impressionar a monitora responsável? Certo, era uma motivação besta para aceitar o cargo, mas James preferia usar esta do que admitir que quisera, de fato, ser um monitor-chefe. O fato de ter ficado sorrindo, orgulhoso, enquanto sua mãe, Euphemia, parecia prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco de alegria pelo novo cargo do filho não significava nada.

De qualquer forma, apesar de Lily estar sendo mais simpática com ele desde o ano anterior, apesar de eles estarem conseguindo dialogar – e impressionantemente isso acontecia com _bastante frequência_ — apesar de eles serem, basicamente, _amigos,_ o comportamento de Lily nos últimos dois dias estava sendo muito diferente do que o habitual.

James apenas não entendia o porquê.

* * *

 ** _And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind makin' up for lost time  
Takin' flight, making me feel like_**

 ** _I just want to know you better_**

* * *

— E você, Potter, o que está fazendo? — A voz de Lily o arrancou de seus devaneios e, ao erguer os olhos para ela, percebeu que ela tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas, uma expressão indagativa permeando seu rosto enquanto o encarava.

— Também vou para a cozinha, afinal, como eu disse: nada melhor do que um café da manhã para espantar o nervosismo antes de uma partida acirrada de Quadribol. — Piscou para ela e sorriu ao percebê-la corar.

— Você não fica enjoado? Quero dizer, eu quando estou nervosa não consigo comer nada porque tenho a impressão de que vou vomitar a qualquer instante.

— Hm, não. Quando estou nervoso eu _como muito_. — James deu de ombros.

— Então você não classificaria o modo como você come normalmente como "comer muito"? — Ela arregalou os olhos, teatral. — Meu Merlin, Potter. Você vai desfalcar as cozinhas se comer mais do que o habitual.

— Haha. — James rolou os olhos para ela antes de estreitá-los e parar para encará-la. — Andou me observando, Evans?

Sem pestanejar, Lily respondeu:

— Na verdade, sim.

— Certo, Lily, você vai me contar o que está acontecendo. — Ele conseguiu falar após recuperar-se do choque que as palavras dela causaram sobre ele.

— Eu já disse que _nada_ está acontecendo, _James_. — E continuou a andar, terminando de descer os degraus para o terceiro andar.

— Você bebeu alguma coisa? — Questionou, preocupado, lembrando-se do frasco que ele vira ela guardar dentro das vestes um pouco mais cedo. — Tem certeza de que não está envenenada ou...?

— As pessoas precisam estar envenenadas para dizer a verdade? — Lily indagou, sorrindo de forma estranha, como se aquela cena toda estivesse saindo exatamente como havia planejado.

— Evans, você _me beijou_. — As palavras escaparam da boca dele, justo o que ele estava evitando falar para não acabar espantando a garota. Mas, mais uma vez contrariando suas expectativas, Lily assentiu, dando de ombros logo em seguida, sem parar de caminhar.

— E daí?

— E _daí?_ Pelo amor de Merlin! — James segurou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a parar de andar na metade do corredor. A garota voltou-se para ele e, embora suas bochechas estivessem coradas, ela não parecia nada constrangida ou irritada. Somente o encarava, seus olhos verdes perscrutando-o com atenção, esperando pelas suas próximas palavras. — O que aconteceu com você?

Antes, porém, que ela pudesse responder, passos foram ouvidos no final do corredor e, ao voltarem-se, se depararam com a Diretora da Grifinória, McGonagall, caminhando até onde estavam.

— Potter! — Ela chamou-o, encarando-o com alívio. — Era com você que precisava falar. Ah, olá, Srta. Evans. — A professora cumprimentou a garota, sorrindo levemente para ela.

— Bom dia, Professora McGonagall. — Lily retribuiu o cumprimento. — Bem, vou deixá-los conversar. — E, como se não houvesse se comportado de maneira estranha o suficiente, ela esticou-se na ponta dos pés e depositou um beijo rápido na bochecha direita de James, fazendo com que o estômago dele parecesse cheio de borboletas esvoaçando enlouquecidas dentro dele e sua pele ficar da mesma cor que os cabelos dela, antes de se afastar. Ele não saberia dizer qual expressão era a mais confusa: se a dele ou a de McGonagall.

— Hm, bem... hm, Potter. — McGonagall limpou a garganta e chamou sua atenção, fazendo-o voltar-se para encará-la, totalmente corado e com um sorriso idiota beirando seus lábios. — Se você puder me acompanhar, preciso falar com você sobre o nosso time de quadribol...

Infelizmente, James não conseguiu falar com Lily durante a manhã.

McGonagall o importunou de perguntas sobre o time e os jogadores por quase todo o tempo até o horário do café da manhã e, como Lily havia dito que iria para a cozinha, James não a encontrou quando desceu para o Salão Principal, assim como também não a encontrou na sala comunal quando foi buscar sua vassoura, tampouco a viu em meio à multidão de alunos que se encaminhavam, excitadas, para a quadra onde o jogo aconteceria.

Sentindo-se frustrado, James passou as mãos pelos cabelos e chamou o time que estava aglomerado próximo à mesa da Grifinória.

— Ei, vamos lá, caras.

— E _garotas_. — Emmeline Vance adicionou, recebendo um aceno de concordância de Marlene McKinnon.

— _E garotas_. — James sorriu para a artilheira e a apanhadora do time. — Vamos, precisamos ir para o vestiário e fazer o aquecimento. — E, assim, eles foram.

— Hey. — Sirius o chamou pouco antes de adentrarem o campo, a aparência muito melhor do que a que tinha mais cedo naquela manhã. James nunca compreendera como o amigo conseguia se recuperar tão rápido de suas ressacas.

— _Pads_. — James sorriu para ele.

— A Evans pediu para que eu te entregasse isso. — E, sorrindo de forma marota, entregou para James um pedaço de pergaminho levemente amassado, como se houvesse sido aberto e fechado algumas vezes.

— Você abriu? — James indagou, irritado.

— Desculpe, James, eu pensei que poderia ser uma azaração ou algo assim. Com a Evans, nunca se sabe. — Sirius piscou para ele, em uma mentira óbvia. — De qualquer forma, _Prongs_ bom encontro. — E, sorrindo ainda mais para ele, afastou-se, pegando seu bastão de batedor e provocando McKinnon e Vance enquanto se preparavam para entrar no campo.

Franzindo o cenho, confuso diante das palavras do amigo, James baixou os olhos para o pergaminho.

 _"Me encontre na Torre de Astronomia, as oito horas_

 _L.E."_

* * *

 ** _Come back and tell me why_**

 ** _I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time_**

* * *

Ela não apareceu.

Por quase uma hora e meia, ela não apareceu.

James estava andando de um lado para o outro na Torre de Astronomia enquanto tentava não se sentir tão estúpido. É claro que não conseguiu.

O dia fora extremamente cansativo. Após uma partida acirrada contra a Corvinal – tendo conseguido vencer, obviamente (apesar de uma vantagem apertada) – James voltara para a sala comunal, sendo recebido por aplausos e congratulações dos colegas de casa. Mais uma vez, ele não a encontrou. Era como se ela estivesse fugindo dele, escondendo-se. Contudo, ela havia deixado aquele bilhete dizendo para que a encontrasse, portanto, mesmo que não a visse durante o dia – o que fora exatamente o que acontecera – ele poderia continuar a conversa de mais cedo quando estivessem à sós.

Só que ela não aparecera.

Xingando-se por ter se deixado levar no que com certeza deveria ser uma pegadinha de Sirius ou apenas uma vingança de Evans – por qualquer motivo que ela pudesse ter achado digno – James soltou um longo suspiro e passou as mãos pelos cabelos antes de voltar-se em direção à saída, imaginando que não adiantaria continuar nem mais um minuto ali.

Para sua surpresa, entretanto, no exato instante em que decidiu fazer isso, a porta da sala foi aberta e, por ela, uma Lily Evans extremamente corada e com os olhos verdes arregalados adentrou.

* * *

 ** _And meet me there tonight_**

 ** _Let me know that it's not all in my mind_**

* * *

— Evans? — Ele não conseguia decidir se estava aliviado por vê-la ali ou irritado por conta da demora.

— Potter, eu... — Ela começou a dizer, cruzando os braços sobre o peito enquanto corava ainda mais. James arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela, encarando-a em indagação. — Eu lhe devo uma explicação sobre o meu comportamento hoje.

James não disse nada, apenas a observou, percebendo que ela parecia muito diferente da Lily de mais cedo. Sob seus olhos, grandes olheiras pairavam, inchadas, como se ela houvesse dormido demais ou... chorado? Seus olhos estavam mais escuros, de um verde quase musgo, fazendo com que ele não fosse capaz de lê-los. Sua testa estava franzida e ela mordia os lábios.

— Eu... ah... quando você me perguntou se eu... estava envenenada ou havia tomado alguma coisa... — Lily disse e então puxou o mesmo frasco que ele a havia visto guardar nas vestes mais cedo e mostrou para ele. — Eu tomei.

— O... quê? — James indagou, perplexo, sentindo toda a agitação amainar dentro dele, como um balão perdendo o ar, ao perceber que talvez suas suspeitas – de que ela não havia sido _ela mesma_ naquela manhã – poderiam estar corretas.

— Eu estava com muito sono quando acordei e achei que seria bom, ah... bem, tomar uma poção de energia. Você sabe... a Madame Pomfrey sempre nos dá quando estamos gripados e tudo o mais... — Encarou-o, esperando que ele acenasse em confirmação. Ele o fez. — Então eu peguei o frasco de dentro do meu malão pouco antes de sair e tomei um gole, imaginando que seria o suficiente para recompor as minhas energias... e então eu te encontrei.

— Sim... — James passou as mãos novamente pelos cabelos, naquele gesto típico, sentindo-se confuso. Nada daquilo estava fazendo sentido. — Evans, mas o que é que isso tem a ver com o modo como você estava agindo mais cedo? Quero dizer, as poções de animação não fazem as pessoas agirem esquisito _se você não exagerar_. E, se você tomou um único gole, não imagino porque está me contando isso e...

— É porque eu tomei a poção errada. — Ela murmurou, seu rosto voltando a tingir-se de um vermelho intenso.

James arqueou uma sobrancelha, em clara indagação.

— Você... a _queridinha do Slughorn_ tomou a poção _errada?_ — Ele não conseguiu evitar a ironia. A verdade era que estava irritado, tanto por ter sido feito de idiota por ela (e ter sido encontrado lá, muito depois do horário combinado) quanto por não estar entendendo absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo.

— Olha só, Potter, eu estava com sono, tudo bem? E eu tinha esquecido que eu tinha essa... _outra poção_ na minha mala, okay? Eu só... me enganei. Acontece. — Ela murmurou, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem ainda mais antes de prosseguir: — De qualquer forma, o que aconteceu... o que eu fiz... _hoje_... eu não... huh.

— Não era você? — James indagou e suspirou logo em seguida.

Ele estava cansado. Desmedida e totalmente esgotado. Não tanto por conta da partida que travara mais cedo, mas por conta da confusão de sentimentos que recaíam sobre ele. A noite mal dormida também parecia estar cobrando seu preço e, por conta disso, tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era ir para o lugar mais longe de Lily – de preferência para a própria cama – e dormir por horas consecutivas até que estivesse recuperado.

Talvez _ele_ quem devesse tomar uma poção de animação, pensou, irônico.

— Certo. — Ele disse, por fim. — Tudo bem, Evans. — Acrescentou e então forçou um sorriso para ela, tentando fazer parecer como se estivesse, de fato, tudo bem. Quando na verdade ele sabia que não estava, mas não era algo que ela precisasse saber. — Eu... preciso ir. Estou cansado. — E, dizendo aquilo, começou a se encaminhar em direção à saída, contudo, quando passou ao lado de onde ela estava, sentiu seu toque sobre o braço esquerdo, tão leve que não teria feito qualquer diferença caso ele quisesse mesmo ir embora.

Só que, por mais que ele estivesse cansado, irritado, frustrado e magoado, James ainda era James. E James Potter era simplesmente fraco demais para resistir à Lily Evans.

* * *

 ** _All I know is a new found grace_**

 ** _All my days I'll know your face_**

* * *

— James. — Ela o chamou pelo nome e ele pode ouvir a insegurança em sua voz. Baixou os olhos para ela, voltando-se de modo que estivesse de frente para poder encará-la.

— Sim?

— Eu... — Lily baixou os olhos, franzindo o cenho enquanto encarava o chão, como se procurasse as palavras para dizer. — A poção que eu tomei... não sei se você lembra, mas, no ano passado, na primeira aula de poções, o Slughorn fez um desafio...

— Quem fizesse a melhor poção do Morto-Vivo ganharia uma pequena amostra de _Felix Felicis_. — Ele disse, relembrando daquele momento, quando, pela primeira vez em anos, esforçara-se para valer em uma aula de poções. — Você ganhou.

— Sim. — Ela assentiu, mas não acrescentou mais nada, encarando-o como se houvesse acabado de lhe dizer algo muito importante.

James franziu o cenho, sentindo-se irritar novamente com a falta de reação dela.

— O que isso quer dizer? O que você quer dizer? Vamos, Evans, eu não-

— Ah, mas pelo amor de Merlin, Potter! Eu _tomei_ a poção da sorte essa manhã, jurando que era a droga de uma poção de animação! — Ela bufou, irritada e afastou a mão que havia esquecido ainda segurar o braço dele.

James piscou algumas vezes, encarando-a em confusão.

— O que...? — Ele começou a dizer, mas então compreendeu: Lily havia tomado a Felix Felicis, a _sorte líquida_. E, pelo que ele lembrava de estudar sobre aquela poção, a pessoa que a tomasse, seria a mais sortuda do mundo enquanto estivesse sob o seu efeito. Todas as coisas que queria que se realizassem, todos os pequenos desejos que a pessoa tivesse durante aquele dia, aconteceriam de uma forma ou de outra, como se a sorte estivesse se dobrando ao seu inconsciente.

É claro que, como Slughorn havia dito, a _sorte_ em si, era algo muito complexo. A poção agia mais diretamente sobre o cérebro de uma pessoa, fazendo com que ela agisse e tomasse decisões que, segundo a intuição da "sorte", seriam as acertadas, o que fazia com que as coisas seguissem seu rumo e _acontecessem_.

Portanto, se Lily havia tomado de fato aquela poção naquela manhã, pouco antes de encontra-lo, somente o fato de _tê-lo encontrado_ e de ter conversado com ele, era algo que, inadvertidamente, _deveria_ acontecer segundo a intuição da poção. Fosse o que fosse, Lily não agira de modo diferente, ela não havia _sido outra pessoa_. Ela somente estivera agindo de acordo com a sua intuição, fazendo o que _devia_ fazer para que o que quer que ela quisesse finalmente acontecesse.

— Você me beijou. — James relembrou e ergueu uma mão inconscientemente para a bochecha, onde podia jurar que ainda sentia os lábios de Lily sobre sua pele.

— Sim. — Ela confirmou e voltou a baixar os olhos para os próprios pés, constrangida. — E tudo o que eu falei... eu não estava sendo outra pessoa. Eu estava apenas... _tendo sorte_. — James percebeu como foi difícil para ela admitir aquela última parte. Como deveria ter custado ao orgulho da garota pronunciá-las, principalmente para ele.

Mas não pôde evitar sorrir ao dar-se conta do que aquilo significava.

— Você _quis_ me beijar. — Ele adicionou, o sorriso aumentando em seus lábios, quase dolorosamente. Lily ainda não o encarava. — Lily. — Ele a chamou e, num impulso, segurou o rosto dela em sua mão, erguendo-o gentilmente de modo que pudesse encará-la diretamente nos olhos.

O calor do rosto corado de Lily parecia efluir para as mãos de James, mas ela não se deixou abater, rolando os olhos para ele daquele modo que somente ela era capaz de fazer.

— Sim, Potter, eu _quis_. — Disse e então bufou, finalmente encarando-o de volta, seus olhos verdes estavam brilhantes. — Eu estava agindo de acordo com aquela droga de poção, mas _eu quis_. Eu... quando escrevi o bilhete para o Black, ainda estava sob o efeito da poção, mas assim que ele saiu para o jogo... o efeito acabou e eu me dei conta de tudo o que havia feito. — Ela fechou os olhos, como se relembrar aquilo fosse constrangedor demais para recordar. — E então eu fiquei o dia inteiro enfurnada no dormitório feminino. Eu não ia vir até aqui, mas... estaria sendo covarde.

— E Lily Evans não é covarde? — James provocou, sorrindo para ela, ouvindo quando a respiração dela acelerou contra sua mão que ainda a segurava.

— Não... nem sempre, pelo menos. — Ela murmurou, parecendo como se estivesse se perguntando se não deveria ter _mesmo_ dado uma de covarde e ficado no dormitório.

James não deu chance a ela de seguir aquela linha de raciocínio. Sabia que estava agindo por impulso e que poderia estragar tudo, mas não conseguia se conter. Não quando os olhos dela estavam encarando-o daquele modo tão convidativo...

Aproximando-se, James roçou seus lábios sobre os dela, exatamente como ela havia feito na noite anterior.

E então, ele lembrou de outra coisa. Estacou.

— Lily? — Chamou-a, arregalando os olhos para ela.

A garota estava ofegante, encarando-o como se não conseguisse focalizá-lo.

— Hm?

— Você me beijou ontem. — Ele disse e então se afastou, fixando o olhar sobre o dela, perscrutando-a firmemente.

Ela corou de forma adorável, fazendo com que ele quisesse beijá-la novamente... mas _precisava saber antes_.

— E daí? — Ela murmurou, estreitando os olhos enquanto afastava uma mexa de cabelo ruivo para longe do rosto.

— E daí que você não estava sob o efeito de nenhuma poção ontem, estava? — Ele acrescentou, sentindo seu sorriso maroto costumeiro despontar em seus lábios ao perceber o desconcerto da garota.

Parecendo não saber o que dizer, Lily apenas o encarou por longos instantes, observando-o como se avaliasse o que deveria dizer a seguir. E então, surpreendendo-o – assim como fizera basicamente por todo aquele dia – ela sorriu.

— Na verdade, Potter, eu estava sim, sob o efeito de um feitiço _muito poderoso_. — Ela disse, séria, fazendo com que ele franzisse o cenho, confuso.

— O que...? Qual feitiço? — James indagou, ríspido, sem compreender sobre o que ela estaria falando.

Sorrindo ainda mais, como se risse de uma piadinha interna, Lily aproximou-se e, fazendo exatamente como havia feito no dia anterior, esticou-se para ele, seus olhos parecendo derreter sobre os dele, suas sardas extremamente salientes em sua pele, seus cílios esvoaçando enquanto piscava e então, a proximidade produzindo calafrios que percorreram por toda a extensão da coluna de James, ela o beijou levemente, afastando-se em seguida.

— Você. — Disse simplesmente, fazendo-o sorrir feito bobo.

* * *

 ** _All I know since yesterday_**

 ** _Is everything has changed_**

* * *

 **N/A:** Não esqueçam de me contar o que acharam, sim? Ficarei muito contente em vê-los por aqui :)

Feliz Valentine's Day *-*

Beijinhos :*


End file.
